Piano Concerto no. 1 (Tchaikovsky)
The Piano Concerto no. 1 in B-flat minor, opus 23 by Russian composer Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky can be a highlight of the Romantic consider. Tchaikovsky began this masterpiece in November 1874 and completed piano concerto in February of the following year. The concert consists of three parts: # Allegro non troppo e molto maestoso - Allegro con spirito # Andantino Simplice # Allegro con fuoco Contents * 1 History * The second piano concert * 3 Trivia * 4 External link * 5 Sources History Nikolai Rubinstein Tchaikovsky was when writing the piano concert a little hesitant, which was due to the lack of confidence in writing the music form new for him, the Piano Concerto. When he had finished the job in February 1875 once he brought it to the pianist Nikolai Rubinstein for comment. Rubinstein heard the concert with terror in the heart, and it made the work carefully to the ground. The music was too clumsily and awkwardly composed and had better be completely rewritten. Rubinstein's departure Tchaikovsky left this note and vowed not to change the piano concert. This promise he made true. Hans von Bülow played the premiere in Boston on October 25, 1875 during a tour in the United States. American critics were not satisfied with the concert. It was hard to be popular ever. In Moscow they were not too happy with the concert after the premiere. However, the work had to act equally on men and soon quietened things down. The concert was a classic which changed even Nikolai Rubinstein believes. concert piano edit Hans von Bülow conducted the premiere in Boston on October 25, 1875. The concert starts with intervals of striking the horns always followed by a staccato of the orchestra after the incident with piano chords. A romantic melody of the strings, the collapse of the piano with. After taking a small solo piano and orchestra with the melody on a grand display of virtuosity from the pianist. The opening melody disappears and will not return. This is followed by the main theme. With a clear change of rhythm and tempo creates a change in the atmosphere that the first part carries. A jerky rhythm follows, soloist and orchestra engage in a conversation. The music changes mood again when the wind opened the second theme. When this issue has settled the piano joins scanning with it. Mindful follow melodic passages. The tension increases when the piano and orchestra caught up in a musical rebellion. The violent change that follows culminates in a solo piano that gives the starting signal for the showy, pompous end of this section. While the first part more nationalistic in nature seems to be the Andantino Simplice is derived from a French tune. A thoughtful and serene solo for flute assisted by pizzicato strings playing opens the second part. The bassoons and strings put the melody now adopt subtlety is taken over by the piano. The melody is taken over by two cellos while the piano remains calm presence in the background. A sudden acceleration does the pleasant atmosphere a bit offset. This waltz-like petulance is short-lived. Through a solo for the piano returns to the previous sphere. The Allegro con fuoco is written in rondo form inspired by Ukrainian folk tune. The piano sets the theme with vigor and pace before orchestra and soloist start strong interactions.A more lyrical second theme follows. The opening theme is return soon but with an increased intensity which gets bigger and bigger by an accelerating pace as the final begins. Trivia The main theme as played by the piano * The opening chords of the piano concerto showed the American pianist and entertainer Liberace frequently recur in his classical music medleys. * In a Monty Python -sketch the Russian master pianist was Sviatoslav Richter put crazy. During a performance of Tchaikovsky's first piano concerto he had to rise detach from several handcuffs, rope and a burlap sack while the orchestra had begun to play. Category:Composition of PI Tchaikovsky Category:Piano Concert